L'Année du Choix
by Sacha Oak
Summary: La vie à laquelle Brunhilde, noble sang pure de Serpentard, était destinée est chamboulée avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Alors que tout ses idéaux la pousse à embrasser le camps des mangemorts, un doute la saisit. Est-elle réellement libre de choisir son camps dans cette guerre ?
1. Chapitre I

**Hey, salut tout le monde !**

 **Me voici avec la fiction annoncée par le prologue "Brunhilde Von Rosen, Serpentarde et Fière" ! Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous invite à le lire (il n'est pas très long rassurez vous !) car il permet de mieux cerner l'état d'esprit de Brunhilde, l'OC que nous allons suivre dans cette fiction. Elle se déroule durant la sixième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter.**

 **En ce qui concerne la publication, je vous l'annonce dés le départ ; je n'ai pas finis d'écrire cette fiction et je suis très prise par mes études littéraires (j'entre en khâgne pour préparer le concours de l'ENS cette année, alors du boulot je vais en avoir !) alors je ne peux pas promettre des dates de publications régulières. Merci de votre compréhension à ce niveau là (sous entendu : pas la peine de m'incendier ou de faire des remarques acerbes sur ça dans les reviews ou en mp, j'en ai déjà reçu dans ma fiction "Remember" sur Divergente et je peux vous assurer que cela ne motive en rien à écrire...).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

La porte claqua tandis que trois adolescents entrèrent dans le compartiment. Au centre du petit groupe, semblant en être le chef, un grand blond sec à l'allure aristocratique expliquait à grand renfort de mimiques dédaigneuses pourquoi il ne retournera plus dans la boutique de Madame Guipure à ses deux acolytes : un métisse aux larges épaules et aux pommettes saillantes et une petite blonde a l'air renfrogné. Le trio s'affala d'un même mouvement sur une des banquettes sans accorder un regard aux deux occupantes du compartiment.

L'une d'elle, arborant fièrement et ostensiblement l'insigne verte et argentée de Serpentard, apostropha les trois arrivant avec un léger sourire, cachant sans mal son agacement d'être ignorée

\- Eh bien, vous ne saluez plus ?

La blonde, Pansy Parkinson, releva la tête étonnée puis souri a la jeune fille

\- Silke ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Il faut dire que le discourt de Drake était si intéressant…

\- Evidement qu'il l'était. Comment vas-tu ?

La serpentarde remet en arrière ses épais cheveux châtains et lui fait un sourire éblouissant tout en répondant

\- Très bien, Drago. Nous sommes allées en Russie durant les vacances.

\- J'ai entendu dire par Père que le Moscou Sorcier était très agréable.

\- Oh oui il n'y a que très peu de mélange entre les sangs purs et les inférieurs là-bas, contrairement a Londres. C'est vraiment rafraichissant d'être entre nous.

Silke Von Rosen ne cessa pas de sourire tout en parlant, désireuse de capter au maximum l'attention de ses trois interlocuteurs. La jeune fille aimait particulièrement être le centre de l'attention. Assez grande pour son âge et élancée, elle avait de long cheveux châtain ondulé et de grands yeux noisette. Sa beauté naturelle, aidée par plusieurs potions d'embellissement et divers sortilèges de soins variés, faisait d'elle la plus belle serpentarde de sa génération et peut-être même de sa maison entière. De plus, la pureté du sang des Von Rosen était incontestable : ancienne famille de la noblesse allemande, les Von Rosen avaient immigrés en Irlande plusieurs années auparavant afin de faciliter les affaires du père de famille. La jeune fille n'avait pas tardé avant de s'associer a Drago Malfoy lors de leur première année afin d'imposer leur pouvoir sur les serpentards de leur génération puis des années inférieurs au fils du temps.

\- Qu'en dis-tu Brunhilde ?

La cinquième personne du compartiment poussa un soupir ennuyé et releva la tête de son volumineux livre :

\- « Vous me coupez dans un passages des plus intéressants. Je vous déteste. Quelle est la question ? »

Si Silke était le « Joyaux de Serpentard » au même titre que Drago en était le « Prince », la sœur jumelle de la jeune fille n'avait pas les mêmes ambitions de domination. Bien qu'étant d'une apparence identique en tout point à Silke, mis a part ses yeux d'un vert sombre, Brunhilde ne faisait jamais de véritable effort sur son paraître, se moquant bien des regards des autres sur elle. Ainsi, la jeune fille portait ses cheveux, d'un blond miel, bien trop long en une simple natte afin qu'ils ne la gêne pas et n'usait d'aucun artifice pour embellir son visage ou charmer ses camarades. Brunhilde n'avait, de fait, jamais porté un grand intérêt a ses camarades de maison et avait toujours préféré la compagnie de ses innombrables livres a celle des vivants. Silke mis a part, bien entendu.

\- Qu'as-tu pensé de la présidente russe, Marina Khoma ?

\- Charmante, comme son sang pur pourvait le laisser supposer de toute façon. Très intelligente.

\- N'est-il pas ? Et avec de très bonnes idées quand a la place des nés-moldus dans la société ! Savais-tu, Drago, qu'a présent seuls les sorciers pouvant attester qu'au moins trois de ses grands parents étaient également sorcier peuvent exercer des proffessions à grandes responsabilités ? Plus de sang de bourbe ! N'est-ce pas là une formidable initiative ? Scrimgeour devrait réellement s'inspirer d'elle…

Brunhilde observa un instant sa sœur s'enflammer sur les réformes russes avant de reposer ses yeux sur son livre. Elle ne gardait, pour sa part, pas un très bon souvenir de leur séjour en Russie, contrairement a Silke. Leur frère ainé les avait trainés de bal en vernissage et de vernissage en réception officiel dans l'espoir de rencontrer de bons partis et des dignitaires haut placé. Ce que Brunhilde avait trouvé parfaitement ridicule étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes les deux fiancées depuis leurs douze ans a des héritiers de familles pures.

Retenant un dernier soupir, elle se replonge avec assiduité dans son ouvrage : _La magie celtique, volume II par_ Morgiana Athamé, une enchanteresse particulièrement reconnue Outre-Manche et Sorcière-Mère du Conven Principal de Brocéliande. La jeune fille se crispa en entendant la porte de rouvrir brutalement et tenta d'ignorer l'importun, plongé dans son livre. Le troisième année s'avance dans le compartiment tout en serrant trois petits rouleaux attachés par un ruban violet. Essouflé et gêné par les regard méprisant des serpentards, il balbutia en tendant les parchemin

\- Je dois donner ça a Blaise Zabini et aux jumelles Von Rosen.

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Donne, ordonna Blaise tout en tendant la main.

Véxé, le troisième année lui donna avant de ressortir en claquant la porte. Brunhilde referma son livre d'un geste agacée. « Il est donc impossible de lire tranquillement dans ce train ? » pensa-t-elle tout en prenant le parchemin. Elle parcouru des yeux l'écriture fine et serré, couverte d'enluminures ridicules a chaque majuscule, tout en haussant un sourcil pendant que Silke poussa un cri de joie et que Blaise eut un sourire suffisant :

 _Mademoiselle Brunhilde Von Rosen,_

 _Je serais ravi si vous pouviez venir vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation dans le compartiment C._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Professeur H. E. F. Slughorn_

La jeune serpentarde replia le parchemin avant de se lever, tenant toujours son livre. Blaise l'imita et ouvrit en premier le compartiment tout en disant

\- Il semblerai que le Club de Slug soit de nouveau d'actualité.

\- Dépêche toi Blaise ! Je veux absolument être la première a y aller !

Brunhilde roula des yeux mais ne dit rien et suivit les deux autres a travers les wagons. L'avantage de se déplacer avec des membres de « l'élite » de Serpentard, a savoir le narcissique Zabini et la populaire Silke, était que les autres élèves s'écartaient pour laisser passer le trio. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au compartiment C et remarquèrent, a l'agacement de Silke et l'indiférence de Brunhilde, qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls invités et encore moins les premiers arrivés. Le professeur Slughorn leur fit un grand sourire sous son épaisse moustache et se leva tout en tendant la main a Blaise, qui ouvrait la marche

\- C'est un plaisir de vous voir, monsieur Zabini ! J'ai rencontré votre mère, il y a quelques années, et je dois dire que vous lui ressembler énormément. Oh, et vous devez être les jumelles Von Rosen, enchanté mesdemoiselles.

Il serre avec vigueur la main de Blaise puis déposa un baiser sur la main des deux jeunes filles dans un geste qui se voulait distingué mais qui n'était que ridicule aux yeux de Brunhilde qui grimaça en sentant les lèvres et la moustache broussailleuse du professeur sur le dos de sa main. Elle retira rapidement sa main et l'essuya discrètement contre le pull gris de Blaise avant de regarder d'un air désintéressé les différentes places de libre et finit par s'asseoir aux cotés de la petite rousse à l'air perdue. La dernière des Weasley, si elle se souvenait bien. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas a être polie avec elle ni a tenir une conversation au combien ennuyeuse avec elle, chose que Silke et Blaise seront obligés de faire en s'asseyant aux cotés de Cormac, griffondor de septième année au sang pur et a l'air aussi hautain que Drago.

Sa voisine sembla vouloir entamer la conversation mais Brunhilde l'ignora ostensiblement, après lui avoir lancer un regard méprisant, et rouvrit son livre. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention a l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves, trop absorbée par la description minutieuse des vertus de la labradorite, elle ne fit pas non plus cas des questions plus ou moins déplacées de Slughorn jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adressa directement a elle, se tournant dans sa direction si brusquement qu'elle en eut un sursaut. Agacée d'être nouveau dérangée dans sa lecture, la jeune fille planta son regard dans celui de Slughorn et dit d'un ton tranchant

\- Plait-il ?

\- Je racontais simplement ma rencontre avec vos parents. Des gens vraiment charmant et si doués. Je me souviens que votre père était un très bon joueur de Quidditch.

Brunhilde soutint le regard du professeur d'un air ennuyée, tout en se demandant ou l'homme voulait en venir en disant cela. Silke, connaissant sa sœur et sachant qu'elle finirait par couper le professeur d'une réplique sarcastique, intervint en souriant :

\- Oui, notre père jouait souvent pour le plaisir, il a eut plusieurs propositions pour devenir un attrapeur professionnel. Il fut notamment sollicité par les Canons de Chudley et les Flaquemare mais ses affaires lui tenait trop a cœur. N'est-ce pas Brunhilde ?

\- En effet.

\- D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, votre frère est également un joueur de renom. J'ai eu la chance d'assister a quelques uns de ses matchs lorsqu'il pratiquait dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, très bon gardien. A-t-il gardé contact avec ses anciens coéquipiers ?

Silke se para de son plus beau sourire

\- Oh oui, nous voyons régulièrement les membres de l'équipe au manoir Von Rosen. Enfin, nous voyons tout de même les associé de notre famille plus régulièrement. De plus, avec notre absence durant deux mois pour régler des affaires diplomatiques sur le continent nous ne les avons pas vu depuis quelques temps.

Les yeux de Slughorn brillèrent a ces mots tandis qu'il demanda, la bouche pleine de faisant :

\- Quelles genres d'affaires, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Ne vous en faite pas vous ne l'êtes pas. Eh bien, mon frère étant a présent le chef de la famille Von Rosen, il a été invité a l'investiture de la nouvelle présidente de Russie puisqu'il a été un de ses soutiens financiers durant la campagne électorale. Une femme charmante et très compétente.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

Le large sourire plein de convoitise et de bout de viande fit rouler des yeux Brunhilde. Cet homme n'était-il donc interessé que par les relations de ses élèves ? Silke semblait l'avoir bien comprit et monopolisait l'attention du professeur en lui racontant en long et en large le carnet d'adresse de leur famille, ommettant sciemment les familles ouvertement mangemortes tels que les Malfoy et les Nott. La Weasley a ses cotés semblait également exaspérée par l'attitude de l'homme et se vengeait sur le faisant. Brunhile fut tentée de l'imiter mais se retint et se contenta de regarder les différentes personnes du compartiment. Son regard sombre finit par se poser sur Neville Londubat et elle retint difficilement un ricannement de mépris.

Sérieusement ? Lui ? Ce n'était qu'un presque cracmol avec des parents totalement dégénérés, il n'avait strictement rien a faire ici. Slughorn avait des gouts douteux en matière d'invités. « Ce doit-être la sénilité qui le guette, le vieillard. » pensa la jeune serpentarde avec dédain. Il y avait bien trop de griffondor dans ce compartiment en tout cas. Heureusement que le professeur avait eu la décence de ne convient que des sangs purs : elle n'aurait pas supporter la proximité d'un né-moldu dans un espace aussi exigüe. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Harry Potter. LE Harry Potter. Evidemment, il vait fallu que ce cafard soit invité. Brunhilde ne le supporte pas.

Le fait qu'il soit le survivant n'avait rien a voir avec cela, bien que cela n'ai pas joué particulièrement en sa faveur. Non. Le problème était tout autre il avait refusé la poignée de main de Drago lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Pourquoi cela ? Simplement car Ronald Weasley lui avait raconté des clichés et médisances sur les serpentards. Certes, l'attitude de Drago n'était pas particulièrement engageante, mais une poignée de main n'engage à rien et lui, l'avait simplement refusé. Le Survivant n'était rien d'autre a ses yeux qu'un griffondor sans cervelle et influençable qui passe le plus clair de son temps à dénigrer les serpentards et considérer que ceux qui ne sont pas griffondors ne sont pas dignes les rouges et or étaient comme ça suffisant et imbu d'eux même. Ce qui était particulièrement ironique lorque l'on savait que les griffons reprochaient cela aux serpentards.

C'était là le seul espoir de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? Un gamin de seize ans immature, pas particulièrement intelligent et qui en plus était un griffondor. Histoire de ne pas paraitre encore plus cliché : le Survivant, l'Espoir ne pouvait bien évidemment n'être qu'un Griffondor. _« Tiens, J'aurais bien voulu voir les réactions des autres s'ils avaient été a Serpentard… On l'aurait sans doute prit pour un futur mage noir en puissance… »._ Brunhilde poussa un soupir qui malheureusement n'échappa pas au balafré qui se mit à la fixer en haussant un sourcil. Slughorn se tourna vers elle, suivant le regard du jeune homme

\- Un problème, Miss ?

« Oh oui, à commencer par votre tête luisante, votre horrible moustache pleine de miettes et les absurdités qui sortent de votre bouche » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, je pensais juste aux implications de la guerre.

Sa remarque jeta un froid dans la conversation. Blaise la regarda en haussant aristocratiquement un de ses sourcils épilés, sa sœur se mordit la lèvre d'un air contrariée par son intervention, Belby avait considérablement palit, Mc Laggen tiqua nerveusement tandis que Weasley et Neville grimacèrent. Elle finit par poser son regard vert sombre sur Harry Potter et elle fut satisfaite par ce qu'elle vit : le teint pâle, sa main resserrait nerveusement sur sa manche et sa mâchoire était visiblement crispée. Slughorn passe une main sur son front et répondit, légèrement prit au dépourvus

\- Oh je vois. Vous devriez laisser la guerre derrière vous mademoiselle Poudlard est le lieu le mieux protégé de Grande Bretagne.

La serpentarde hocha la tête, sans pour autant quitter Harry du regard. Le griffondor semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise et cela amusa Brunhilde au plus haut point. La discussion finit par reprendre et sa voisine lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. La vert et argent se tourna vivement vers elle et lança un regard noir tandis que la rouquine s'excusait, prétextant ne pas avoir fait exprès. Bien sur. Et Brunhilde était née de la dernière révolte de gobelin.

Brunhilde écoutait à peine le discourt de Dumbledore, vaguement intéressée lorsque celui-ci présenta les nouveaux professeurs de cette année Slughorn, sans grande surprise, en potion et un certain Irving McCormick en défense contre les forces du Mal. Etonnement, le professeur Snape n'était pas présent avec les autres mais Brunhilde n'n fit pas grand cas elle avait énormément de respect pour le directeur de sa maison, s'il n'était pas là c'était pour une bonne raison, elle n'en avait aucun doute. La table de Serpentard n'était d'ailleurs pas très enthousiaste d'apprendre que leur directeur de maison était remplacé par le bedonnant Slughorn, aussi ils ne furent que peu a applaudir mais le professeur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Cette année, en raison des récents événements, deux nouvelles matières seront accessibles à partir de la sixième année : une option de magicomagie avec le professeur Elsa Ymeir et une option de magie élémentaire avec moi-même.

Les murmures fusèrent dans la grande salle et Brunhilde pencha la tête avec un soudain intérêt. Magie élémentaire ? Cela avait l'air intéressant. Et puis Dumbledore, malgré ses gouts douteux quand aux robes, bonbons, discourt et Elu, restait un grand sorcier alors un enseignement dont il serait le professeur ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique.

Silke se pencha vers Pansy après le discourt et les deux jeunes filles ricannent sous le regard perplexe de Drago.

\- Les filles ?

Silke souri et releva ses pupilles noisettes vers lui tout en faisant un vague geste vers la table des griffondor

\- As-tu vu la tête de Potter ? On dirait un inferis, je me demande bien pourquoi il est comme ça…

Décidant que la conversation était légèrement plus interessante que le contenue de son verre –a savoir du jus de citrouille- Brunhilde tourna la tête vers les rouges et or. Avachi sur le banc et la tête mollement appuyée contre sa main, Harry jouait sans grande à bouger ses haricots dans son assiette. La jeune fille plissa les yeux en observant son visage, elle n'avait pas fait attention dans le compartiment mais il était vrai qu'il avait bien changé : les joues un peu plus creuses et le teint maladif, le survivant avait prit une vingtaine de centimètre sans s'étoffer vraiment ce qui le faisait plutôt ressembler, selon elle, a un gamin déglingué et malingre. Mais ce qui avait réellement changé, c'était le silence dans lequel il semblait se murer, ne participant même pas aux conversations de la belette et de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à côté de lui. Etrange.

\- Hilde, verdict ?

La serpentarde se retourna vers sa sœur, perplexe. Silke lui souriait un peu et attendait l'avis de sa sœur avec curiosité

\- Jamais vu comme ça. Quelqu'un est mort, je pense.

\- Pas que je sache, ah moins que…Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de l'attaque du ministère ?

Les regards des verts et argents se braquèrent sur Drago qui souri, ravi de capter l'attention de tous. Il prit son temps avant de répondre de sa voix trainante

\- D'après ce que je sais, ma tante Bellatrix a tué Sirius Black. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre perte du coté des « gentils ».

Pansy et Silke gloussèrent à l'entente de ce mot si vide de sens tandis que Brunhilde renifle dédaigneusement. Les gentils et les méchants…Quelle vision simpliste et manichéenne de la guerre ! Il n'y a jamais de gentils et de méchants dans une guerre mais des intérêts divergents. La Morale, la Justice…Tout ces mots sont vides, on leur fait dire tout et n'importe quoi selon les époques, les intérêts, les « modes ». Théodore Nott reposa son verre et murmura, les yeux dans le vague

\- Dans ce cas, Black était important pour notre cher Potty…

\- C'était le meilleur ami de ce traitre de James Potter, et il me semble qu'il était le parrain du balafré.

Nott fronça les sourcils et sembla refflechir avant de secouer la tête, les yeux fixants toujours un point vague

\- Douze ans à Azkaban…Ils n'ont pu se rencontrer que si Dumbledore et Potter l'ont aidé a se cacher du ministère. Lors de la troisième année, avec Lupin.

\- Pourtant, Dumbledore ne l'a pas défendu durant son procés.

Le brun releve enfin les yeux et regarde Brunhilde, qui vient de parlait d'une voix ennuyée. Ils se regardent dans les yeux une poignée de seconde, observés par leur amis soudain silencieux, puis hochent imperceptiblement la tête tandis que Théodore murmure

\- Oui. C'est une piste a creuser. Ce soir ?

\- Parfait.

Les deux serpentards se sourirent un peu d'un air satisfait avant de se remettre a manger, sous les regards amusés de leurs amis. Théodore et Brunhilde étaient les deux serpentards les plus taciturnes et silencieux de leur maison, toujours plongé dans un livre ou perdu dans leur pensé ils auraient facilement eu leur place a Serdaigle si leurs ambitions et leur esprit retord ne les avaient pas poussés vers la noble maison Serpentard. C'est donc sans grand étonnement que les deux s'était rapproché, enfin… Disons qu'ils passaient du temps assis l'un a coté de l'autre a la bibliothèque, se parlant parfois sans se regarder et se comprenant parfaitement par monosyllabe. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis qui puissent exister mais ils se respectaient et se comprenaient. C'était le plus important.

\- D'ailleurs, tant qu'on parle de cet imbécile, savez vous ce qu'il a osé dire à ma mère chez madame Guipure ?

Brunhilde, ne trouvant pas d'intérêt a la conversation, repose son regard sur la table des rouges et ors et détaille avec attention chacun de ses occupants.

Ron Weasley, grand roux sec aux larges épaules, un sourire de benêt placardé sur le visage et la bouche pleine de poulet. Elle eu une moue dégoutée en le voyant parler la bouche pleine, recrachant quelques morceaux de viande. Morgane, aucune éducation. A ses cotés, la rousse du compartiment C, sa sœur.

Ginevra Weasley, plutôt fine et plus délicate que son frère, malgré sa mâchoire un peu trop carré, ses cheveux flamboyant et son air volontaire font d'elle une fille assez jolie. Elle était au ministère également, et faisait partie de cette ridicule Armée de Dumbledor. Et d'après ce qu'elle en savait, elle était assez puissante. Enfin, elle resterai tout de même moins forte qu'eux.

Neville Londubas. Brunhilde ne s'attarde pas sur lui : un presque cracmol, sans interet et ayant eu plus sa place a poufsouffle qu'ailleurs. Une erreur en somme. Son regard dériva sur Harry Potter mais elle ne s'interesse que peu a lui également : elle n'a jamais trouver qu'il était d'un grand interet que cela soit en tant qu'humain qu'en tant que sorcier. Non, ses yeux se pose sur la personne qui reste un mystère pour elle.

Hermione Granger. Née-moldue, surdouée, courageuse et travailleuse. Un étrange mélange. Brunhilde n'a jamais accepté se faire battre par la jeune griffondor dans la plupart des cours, elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'une personne avec un sang si inférieur puisse être aussi doué. Semblant sentir son regard, Hermione releve la tête et scrute autour d'elle jusqu'à tombé sur les pupilles sombres de la serpentard. Cette dernière hausse un sourcil devant son regard insistant et interrogateur puis se détourne quand Dumbledor annonce la fin du repas. Silke se lève immédiatement et apelle les premières années d'une voix douce et les emmene vers les cachot, accompagné par Malfoy le deuxième prefet.

Brunhilde finit par se lever également et par les suivre. Une fois passé le tableau de la salle commune – _Reditum_ comme mot de passe ? Réellement ? Brunhilde se demande avec agacement pourquoi ne pas directement mettre Voldemort, histoire d'etre encore plus subtil- Théodore et elle s'éloignent du groupe pour s'asseoir prés d'une des fenetres donnant sur les profondeurs du lac. Tout deux se mettent a discuter a voix basse tout en entamant une partie d'echec sorcier.

Pansy s'assoit prés de Draco, imité par Silke, et la blonde demande d'une voix tendu

\- Nous devons parler de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Oui, on doit se tenir informé et prêt. Débusquer les traitres surtout…

Drago hoche la tête puis lance un coup d'œil courroucé aux élèves des années inérieures tout en disant froidement

\- Que tout ceux qui ne sont pas en Sixième et Septième années aillent dans leurs dortoirs.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'héritier Mafoy pose son regard glacial sur le cinquième année et sussure d'une voix doucereuse et dangereuse

\- Viens-tu de me contredire, Justin Russel ?

Le plus jeune palit un peu et secoue nerveusement la tête

\- Euh… Non, non. Hein les gars ? –ses amis hochent vigoureusement la tête- Bon, on y va.

Il détale aussi vite que possible, suivit par la grande majorité des élèves. Une fille de septième année ricanne un peu et avance vers la cheminée. Les flammes magiques, enchantées pour être d'une magnifique couleur verte, accentue les pommettes saillantes de la jeune fille par un savant jeu d'ombre. Elle ricanne a nouveau avant de dire

\- Quelle démonstration d'autorité Malfoy…Te prends tu déjà pour le dirigeant de cette maison ?

\- Parvanah, nous savons tout deux que c'est moi qui prendrai la tête de la maison l'année prochaine.

La dénommée Parvanah souri un peu et s'assoit avec une fausse nonchalance sur son fauteuil, ses yeux noirs rivés sur le blond

\- Toi ou un autre, petit dragon. Pourquoi pas Silke Von Rosen, ou encore Blaise Zabini ? Tout trois êtes capable de reprendre ma place quand je partirais –elle se penche en avant et perd son sourire narquois- Ne sois pas trop confiant Malfoy, n'oublie pas que je choisirais mon propre successeur.

Vexé, le grand blond serre les dents mais ne réplique rien. La maison Serpentard, contrairement aux autres maisons, est une société a part entière avec ses propres codes, règles et sa hiérarchie.

De la première a la quatrième année, ils doivent se montrer respectueux des règles de leurs ainés et chacun a un « tuteur », un élève de quatrième année que s'occupe d'aider lors des devoirs et si jamais l'élève a un problème. Arrivé a la quatrième année, ils deviennent tuteurs des premières années a leur tour et suivent le même élève jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de Poudlard. La relation entre les deux élèves peut devenir très forte et généralement, les deux restent amis bien après Poudlard.

Arrivée en sixième année, les élèves sont classés selon leur popularité, leur résultat et bien sur la puissance de leur famille et selon ce classement, ils peuvent a mi année se faire connaitre solennelement auprés du dirigeant de la maison qui décidera a la fin de l'année qui sera son successeur. Les prefets de Serpentard ont également le rôle de conseiller et de « régent » en cas d'indisponibilité du dirigeant.

Le dirigeant de maison est la personne a laquelle tous se refere lorsqu'il y a un incident interne a Serpentard, lorsqu'il faut prendre des décisions importantes –comme par exemple comment se venger d'une attaque contre des serpentards menés par des eleves d'autre maison- et a laquelle tout les membres de la maison obeissent, quelque soit l'ordre. Cette année, Parvanah est la dirigeante de Serpentard et est la toute première femme a avoir prit la tête de la maison. Fille de l'ambassadeur Iranien a Londres, elle est celèbre parmis les Serpentard pour son inteligente et pour son pragmatisme, frolant le cynisme. Le règne de Parvanah sur Serpentard ne fait que commencer mais il semble évident qu'elle ne se laissera pas intimider et qu'elle est parfaitement consciente que plusieur des septièmes années n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour l'évincer.

La jeune femme esquisse un sourire

\- Voila petit dragon, reffrene tes ardeurs.

Elle attrape sa baguette et la fait rouler entre ses doigts un instant avant de dire

\- Réunion.

Elle conjure plusieurs canapés et les agence de tels sortent qu'ils forment un cercle avant de convier d'un geste de la main les élèves a s'asseoir.

\- Nott, Von Rosen, cela vaut pour vous aussi.

Les deux sixièmes années relevent la tête de leur jeu d'un air neutre avant de se lever et de rejoindre le cercle.

Satisfaite, Parvanah se redresse avant de commencer la réunion

\- Bien, comme nous le savons déjà tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu et j'imagine que nombre d'entre vous sont destinés a porter sa marque.

Elle marque un petit silence et observe l'assemblée d'un air grave. Parmi les septièmes années, plusieurs hochent la tête d'un air entendu et sourient avec suffisance ravis de pouvoir bientôt rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts. Parvana continu

\- Je vous demanderai donc a tous, notamment aux futurs mangemorts, d'être prudents cette année comme vous pouvez vous en douter l'annonce du retour du Lord Noir a alarmé le monde sorcier et toute les maisons vont nous surveiller étroitement. J'exige donc de vous un comportement irréprochable et surtout que vous protegiez les plus jeunes des attaques et insultes que ne manqueront pas de leur faire les autres. Les serpentards sont tous unis, comprit ?

Brunhilde appuit négligemment sa joue contre sa main et fixe les autres élèves sans rien dire. Drago prend la parole

\- Qu'en est-il de Potter et sa clique ?

\- Malfoy, je souhaiterai que tes petites rixes avec Potter prennent fin. D'autant que d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu devrais toi encore plus que les autres faire profil bas.

Plusieurs regards curieux se tournent vers Malfoy tandis que Brunhilde ne lache pas Parvanah des yeux. Très grande et a l'allure un peu masculine, la jeune iranienne a de longs cheveux noirs et brillants qui encadrent son visage basané. Ses yeux d'un brun foncé presque noir sont soulignés par un fin trait de khôl. Parvanah n'est pas une fille particulièrement jolie mais elle a un certain charme et a du charisme, sans doute du a l'aura de puissance qui se dégage d'elle.

\- Bien. Ceci étant dit, j'ai quelques informations et missions à vous donner. La cérémonie des tuteurs aura lieu demain dans la soirée, comme vous le savez vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y assister mais c'est _très_ _fortement_ encouragé. Quand au classement des sixièmes années je l'afficherai dans la salle commune dans deux semaines, les prétendants doivent se faire connaître avant fin janvier. A présent, les sixièmes années vous pouvez y aller.

Pansy est la première à se lever, suivit par Blaise et Silke. Drago attend quelques instants avant de les imiter ainsi que Théodore et Brunhilde mais la voix de Parvana ne les arrête

\- Nott, Von Rosen restez. –elle lance un regard agacée a Silke- Non pas toi, Brunhilde.

Véxée de se faire ainsi renvoyé alors que sa sœur peut rester, Silke part d'une démarche rapide, ses talons claquants contre les dalles de la salle. Théo et Brunhilde hésitent avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé que leur désigne Parvana en souriant d'un air bien trop aimable.

\- Bien, que commence la véritable réunion.

Brunhilde se redresse et cesse de jouer avec son bracelet. « Ça devient intéressant. »

* * *

 **Re ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plût :3**

 **Les reviews aident les auteurs à se nourrir, ne l'oubliez pas ! o/**


	2. Chapitre II

**Voici donc le second chapitre de l'Année du Choix ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'aime l'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après quelques secondes de silence, un des septièmes années se décide a prendre la parole

\- Pourquoi ces deux là, sont ici ?

Brunhilde tiqua en entendant le mépris manifeste dans la voix du jeune homme et se mit a le fixer. Petit pour son âge et avec un peu d'embonpoint, Antonin Duggle a un air revêche qui ne plait pas a la jeune allemande mais elle ne dit rien. Elle doit avouer être également curieuse quand à sa présence ici. Parvana prend le temps de s'étirer et de lancer quelques sorts insonorisant avant de répondre à la question de Duggle.

\- Nott et Von Rosen sont les sorciers qui seront le plus à même de remplir la mission que je veux leur confier. Voilà tout Duggle. Ils sont intelligents, discrets et observateurs tout ce que tu n'es pas en somme.

Une sorcière, assise a la droite de Parvana, se tortille sur son siège avec impatience avant de parler dés que la dirigeante se tait.

\- Venons en au fait, Parvana ! Il me tarde d'aller contacter ma mère pour connaitre les avancées des nôtres.

\- Paix, Judith. –la sorcière se tourne vers les deux sixièmes années restés impassibles- Vous deux, je vous charge de débusquer les traîtres qui sont dans nos rangs. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas laisser des amoureux de moldus entendre nos conversations sur le Lord Noir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez jusqu'à fin décembre pour nous transmettre la liste des neutres et des partisans de la Lumière qui se terrent à Serpentard.

Théodore ne semble pas surpris, comme s'il s'y attendait déjà, et hoche la tête tandis que Brunhilde fronce les sourcils

\- Nous devons donc traquer ceux qui ne sont pas acquis au Lord Noir. Mais que faire une fois que nous les aurons trouvés ?

L'iranienne souri d'un air malsain, de même que tout les autres septièmes années, les ombres du feu ne faisant qu'accentuer l'expression dangereuse qu'ils arborent tous

\- Nous nous assurerons qu'ils reprennent le droit chemin.

La blonde pince les lèvres mais hoche tout de même la tête sans rien ajouter. Elle comprend parfaitement l'enjeu de sa mission mais l'idée de devoir enquêter sur sa propre maison la dérange, mais bon : c'est pour la victoire de leur Seigneur. Judith enchaine

\- Nous devons également contacter les partisans des autres maisons.

\- Tu as raison Judith, une idée ?

Duggle prend la parole et dit avec sarcasme

\- On a qu'a se balader avec une pancarte « Hey, nous sommes des mangemorts rejoignez nous. ».

\- Si c'est pour dire des stupidités, Duggle, tu peux aussi bien partir immédiatement. » rétorque Parvana d'une voix tranchante.

Plusieurs personnes ricanent en voyant le jeune homme se faire ainsi rembarrer. Ce dernier devient si rouge qu'il aurait pu prendre de la pimentine qu'ils n'auraient pas vu la différence. Moqueuse, Brunhilde se retient de lui faire une remarque cynique et se contente d'observer avec attention. Judith tapote nerveusement l'accoudoir du bout de ses doigts osseux avant de décroisé et recroisé les jambes rapidement, Marius et Peter se lance des œillades entendus mais aucun d'eux ne semblent enclin a parler quand aux autres, ils se contentent de se moquer de Duggle. Voyant que personne ne trouve une idée intéressante, l'orientale passe une main dans ses cheveux en marmonnant un « mais quelle bande d'incapables… » puis ordonne d'un ton sans appel

\- Judith Lane, Marius Opal et Sandrine Johnson vous êtes chargés de prendre contact avec les partisans des autres maisons, respectivement Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Griffondor. Et soyez discret, surtout toi Sandrine. Antonin Duggle et Peter Splitz, vous garderez un œil sur Potter et sa clique, en incluant Lovegood et la dernière des Weasley. Elles étaient présentes au ministère et il ne faudrait pas les sous estimer. Les autres, vous restez sur vos gardes. Au moindre incident ou comportement suspect, je veux être au courant, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Parvana souri un peu d'un air satisfait puis se lève et annonce d'une voix joyeuse et enfantine qui fit frissonner Brunhilde ;

\- Mes chers serpents, nous sommes la nouvelle génération de mangemorts : la guerre est déclarée et nous allons surpasser nos aînés.

Les sourires narquois et dangereux des serpentards aurait fait trembler Dumbledore lui-même. Brunhilde esquisse un léger sourire. Oui, ils vont gagner cette guerre et enfin purifier l'Angleterre de ces abjects sangs de bourbe et traître a leur sang. L'image d'un Ron et d'une Hermione baignant dans leur sang s'impose a son esprit et son sourire s'agrandi. Oh oui, elle a hâte que tout cela commence. Elle espère pouvoir se débarasser elle-même se Miss-je-sais-tout, histoire de se venger pour toute les fois ou elle lui a volé la première place.

Alors qu'elle monte se coucher, Parvana pose une main sur son épaule et dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Je compte sur toi Brunhilde, ne me déçoit pas.

L'allemande hoche la tête, le visage inexpressif

\- Evidemment.

La septième année lui souri et enlève sa main

\- Bien, maintenant tu peux retourner à ton dortoir. Inutile de préciser que tout ceci était confidentiel.

Brunhilde ne répond pas et se contente de reprendre son ouvrage et de monter les marches menant a son dortoir. Elle ignore avec superbe le regard de Parvana qu'elle sent bruler contre sa nuque.

Une fois auprés de Silke et de Pansy, les deux filles la forcent a s'asseoir sur le lit et s'exclament

\- Tu dois tout nous raconter.

\- Dans les moindres détails.

\- Et immédiatement !

Brunhilde les regarde d'un air hautement ennuyé avant de dire d'une voix trainant

\- Je ne peux rien dire.

\- Ce que Parvana ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal !

\- Sauf que Parvana sait tout.

La voix froide surprend Pansy qui sursaute et se retourne, de même que Silke, pour voir la quatrième des filles de sixième année enfiler sa chemise de nuit

\- Un problème toi ? On t'as pas sonné Victoire.

La jeune fille hausse les épaules, montrant clairement qu'elle se fiche de l'avis de Pansy, avant de regarder Brunhilde

\- T u as de la chance Von Rosen, il est rare qu'une sixième année assiste a une réunion du Cercle.

\- Merci de nous dire ce qu'on savait déjà, maintenant laisse nous.

Victoire hausse les épaules a nouveau et souri d'un air désabusé avant de commencer a brosser ses cheveux, coupés aux épaules. Les deux filles se désintéressent rapidement d'elle et recommencent a parler a Brunhilde. Cette dernière finit par leur lancer un regard noir, leur faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle en avait assez et Silke roule des yeux mais arête d'insister, de même que Pansy. Envieuse, Silke dit à sa sœur jumelle

\- C'est ça, garde tes secrets pour toi. On s'en fiche, hein Pans' ?

\- Ouai, je suis sure qu'ils vous ont juste gardé pour que vous fassiez les larbins.

La jeune allemande ne répond pas et reprend son livre, mais rapidement Silke éteins la lumière et Brunhilde grogne. Morgane, ce que sa sœur peut être immature parfois !

La semaine passa rapidement. La cérémonie des tuteurs se déroula sans encombre et à la grande joie de Parvana, il n'y avait que des sangs purs dans la promotion de cette année. Théodore et elle ont entamé leurs recherches sur les potentiels traîtres de leur maison, mais ils faut bien avoué qu'ils ont plus activement fait des recherches sur le procès de Sirius Black et les implications de Dumbledore. Du moins, c'est le cas de Brunhilde.

Et elle a découvert plusieurs éléments intéressant à la bibliothèque, comme par exemple le fait que le procès de Sirius Black n'a eu lieux que trois ans après qu'il est était envoyé a Azkaban et que durant tout le procès il y avait un détraqueur à ses cotés. Elle a lu les retranscriptions faite par les plumes a papote et s'est rendu compte que les propos de Black étaient incohérents, ce qui est compréhensible compte tenu du fait qu'il ait eu un _détraqueur_ dans son dos. De plus, Dumbledore ne l'a pas défendu, a aucun moment. De même que Remus Lupin, et que tous les autres.

Mais ce qui étonne bien plus Brunhilde, c'est le fait que dans les flots de paroles incohérentes, Black n'à jamais cesser de clamer son innocence. Songeuse, la jeune fille prend l'ouvrage _Sirius Black, procès d'un tueur_ et se dirige vers madame Pince pour l'emprunté, croisant au passage le trio de Griffondor. Le Golden Trio comme aime dire une partie de Poudlard, la clique à Potter comme les nomme les serpentards. Elle les ignore jusqu'à ce que Ron ne s'exclame

\- Harry ! Regarde !

\- Quoi… ? C'est quoi ça ?!

Brunhilde les toise hautainement

\- Ceci est un livre. Et taisez vous, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque.

Les deux garçons du groupe semblent sur le point de dégainer leur baguette sous le regard blasé de Brunhilde. Hermione, en retrait, fronce les sourcils et dit sèchement

\- Les garçons, stop.

\- Mais Hermione…

\- Vous n'allez pas agresser une élève juste parce qu'elle a un livre, tout de même ?

Devant le regard lourd de reproche d'Hermione, les deux griffondors soupirent et partent, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Brunhilde. Cette dernière sourie narquoisement

\- Quelle autorité, j'en serai presque impressionnée.

\- Un simple merci suffira.

La serpentarde ricane et recommence a marcher

\- Comme si j'allais te remercier, Granger.

Brunhilde va emprunter le livre puis ressort de la bibliothèque, sans un regard pour la griffondor. Ainsi, son hypothèse est juste : l'état de Potter est du à la mort de Sirius Black. Voila qui pourrait-être intéressant et peut-être utile par la suite. Après tout, le savoir c'est le pouvoir, et ça Brunhilde l'a bien comprit.

C'est donc particulièrement joyeuse, ce qui pour elle se manifeste par un sourire hautain placardé sur le visage, qu'elle se rend au cours de botanique. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle partageait ce cours avec les griffondors et qu'elle ne voient le Trio d'Or arriver à la serre avec plusieurs minutes de retard, essoufflés.

\- ….c'est donc pour cela que le snargalouf est une plante très utile malgré sa dangerosité. Bien, maintenant je vais vous mettre en binôme et vous me ferez un exposé pour le mois de décembre…

La serpentarde écoute distraitement le professeur Chourave, préférant s'amuser à titiller une des plantes carnivores du bout des doigts.

\- …avec Pansy Parkinson, Victoire Butcher avec Neville Londubat et Brunhilde Von Rosen avec Hermione Granger. Mettez vous avec votre binôme et venez chercher votre sujet.

Brunhilde ne bouge pas d'un pouce, attendant que la griffondor vienne d'elle-même la rejoindre. Elle commence a penser que Morgane lui en veux elle en binôme avec cette griffondor sang de bourbe adoratrice des elfes de maison ? Elle grimace lorsque la jeune fille s'assoit prés d'elle et décale ses affaires pour éviter qu'elle n'entre en contact avec celle de la brune on ne sait pas ou la sang de bourbe les a fait trainer ! Hermione la regarde d'un air peiné en apercevant son geste mais ne fait pas de commentaire la dessus et tente de paraître enthousiaste.

\- On a eu un sujet assez intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Hum.

\- Bon, évidemment ce n'est pas un des plus simples et il va falloir beaucoup travailler. Mais je suis sure qu'ensemble nous pourrons faire un excellent devoir.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Bon, dis-moi quand tu es libre ?

Brunhilde réfléchi un instant avant de répondre

\- Lundi, mercredi et vendredi soirs, ainsi que le samedi après midi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais les autres jours ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde, Griffondor ?

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel

\- J'essaye de faire la conversation, c'est tout.

\- Je ne veux pas faire la conversation avec toi.

\- Pourtant il va bien falloir si tu veux qu'on ai une bonne note !

La vert et argent a un léger sourire ce qu'il est facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Alors c'est ça que ressent Drago quand il énerve Potter ? Elle doit avouer le comprendre, c'est hautement amusant. Hermione pousse un grand soupir, l'air agacée et cela ne fait qu'accentuer l'amusement de Brunhilde. La fin du cours sonne sans que les deux filles ne se soient reparler et la serpentarde rejoint les siens. Silke l'accueille avec un sourire désolé

\- Ma pauvre, tu aurais du demander à Chourave de ne pas te mettre avec la sang de bourbe.

\- …Tu es avec qui ?

\- Lavande Brown.

Silke grimace en disant le nom de la griffondor et Brunhilde souri un peu en passant un bras sur ses épaules, profitant de leur légère différence de taille en sa faveur, et dit

\- Pas de chance, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine être tombé sur Weasley ?

\- Eurk…Ou sur Potter ! D'ailleurs, qui est tombé sur Potter ?

Drago à un rictus moqueur et dit

\- Vincent.

\- Oh Merlin, Crabbe et Potter ? J'aimerai bien voir leur séance de travail tient !

Le petit groupe rit et Pansy attrape le bras de Drago tout en disant

\- Bon, prêt pour la Magie Elémentaire ?

\- Hâte d'essayer cette nouvelle matière, même si c'est le vieux fou qui l'enseigne.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop sénile pour enseigner.

Ils ricanent a nouveau tout en se dirigeant vers le parc, lieu ou leur a donné rendez vous Dumbledore pour le fameux cours. Drago reste en retrait du groupe et finit par dire

\- Je n'ai pas prit ce cours.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Il a un reniflement dédaigneux et dit de sa voix trainante

\- Avoir ce vieux fou comme professeur ? Très peu pour moi. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Sur ce, le jeune blond tourne les talons et s'éloigne du groupe. Un peu surpris et peu habitué à se retrouver sans lui, les serpentards s'observent avant que Silke ne hausse les épaules

\- Tant pis, allons-y !

Le petit groupe, constitué de Pansy, Blaise et Brunhilde, suit la jeune fille, Brunhilde ayant toujours un bras autour de ses épaules et la mine soucieuse. Drago n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller bien en ce moment, mais elle peut le comprendre : avec son père a Azkaban, nombre de leurs associés commerciaux ont annulé leur transaction et l'image des Malfoy est ternie aux yeux des sorciers « bien pensant ». Chassant ses sombres pensées, Brunhilde reporte son attention sur le groupe.

Pour ce cours, les quatre maisons sont réunit et elle papillonne des yeux pour reconnaître les différents élèves. Le trio d'or est là, évidemment, ainsi que Neville, Seamus et Dean pour les griffondors, elle reconnait Cho accompagné de presque toute la promotion de sixième année de Serdaigle, ainsi que quelques Poufsouffle sans importance. En plus de leur groupe de serpentard, Théodore et Millicent sont déjà là et se tiennent a l'écart des autres. Brunhilde et les autres les rejoignent et observent en silence le professeur Dumbledore arriver.

Vêtue d'une cape bleu nuit agrémenté de lune orange et jaune, le vieux professeur souri en regardant ses élèves avec des yeux pétillants

\- Bien… Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que vous ne pourrez pas tous assistez a ce cours. En effet, l'utilisation de la magie élémentaire demande un grand potentiel magique et surtout, il est nécessaire que votre magie soit affilié a un élément.

Il marque une pause et regarde les élèves pour s'assurer que tous ont comprit et Brunhilde se retient de rouler des yeux il ne dit que des évidences ! Sérieusement, qui n'est pas au courant des modalités de l'utilisation de la magie élémentaire ?

\- Mais professeur, comment cela une affiliation ?

A part les imbéciles apparemment, en même temps attendre de l'intelligence d'une poufsouffle serait beaucoup demander.

\- Très bonne question, Mlle Bones. Une affiliation signifie que la magie du sorcier est plus compatible avec l'utilisation d'un élément que d'un autre, cela dépend de la nature même de la magie de chacun.

\- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la magie Blanche et la magie Noire ?

Elle tourne imperceptiblement la tête afin de regarder Hermione qui vient de poser cette question. Étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas renseigné sur le sujet a la bibliothèque. Sentant son regard, la rouge et or pose ses yeux sur elle et le soutient.

\- Oui, Mlle Granger. Les sorciers possèdent tous dans leur essence de la magie blanche et de la magie noire, généralement en proportion a peu prés égale. Il est en effet rare qu'un sorcier possède une essence magique plus noire que blanche et inversement.

\- Sauf dans le cas des familles noires, professeur.

L'intervention de Pansy attire l'attention du groupe sur les serpentards, jusqu'àlors en retrait. Souriante, Pansy se rapproche tout en disant

\- Les familles sang pur possèdent une essence magique plus noire que blanche, plus la famille est pure et plus le déséquilibre est important. C'est en rapport avec le fait que les familles noires descendent des disciples de Morgane, Sorcière Noire et non pas de Merlin.

Dumbledore hoche la tête

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Mlle Parkinson, mais même les familles noires possèdent de la magie blanche. L'équilibre magique entre les deux permet au sorcier d'utiliser des sortilèges aussi bien noirs que blancs, mais avec toujours un déséquilibre de puissance selon l'essence ainsi les sorciers ayant une essence plutôt blanche auront des sorts plus puissant s'il s'agit de Magie Blanche et inversement pour la Magie Noire. Aucun sorcier ne peut avoir uniquement un type de magie : lorsqu'un enfant naît avec un seul type de magie il est cracmol car l'équilibre magique est rompu.

Un serdaigle lève la main :

\- Professeur, quel est le lien entre l'essence magique et l'affiliation élémentaire ?

\- J'y viens, Mr. Graham. L'essence magique permet d'avoir une affiliation selon la proportion de magie blanche ou de magie noire les sorciers blancs auront plus volontiers une affiliation avec l'Eau et la Terre tandis que les sorciers noirs auront une tendance à s'associer avec le Feu et l'Air. Quand aux autres éléments mineurs, l'essence magique n'est pas importante : un sorcier Blanc peut avoir une affiliation avec l'eau et également avoir un contrôle sur l'élément minime glace, mais un sorcier affilié Feu ne peux pas exercé de contrôle sur la glace car les deux éléments sont incompatible. La puissance du sorcier est également très important car seul un être avec une force magique plus élevé que la moyenne peut utiliser la magie élémentaire, et après un long entraînement réussir a maîtriser un élément minime en plus.

Il marque une nouvelle pause, attendant que tout les élèves assimilent ce qu'il vient d'annoncer puis dit en souriant

\- Bien, je vous laisse réfléchir à tout cela. Nous déterminerons si vous avez une connexion élémentaire au prochain cours.

Un soupire déçu parcourt les élèves. Brunhilde quand à elle n'a pas lâché le regard d'Hermione.

* * *

 **A suivre ~**


	3. Chapitre III

\- Bon ! On commence par quoi ?

Brunhilde relève la tête de son livre et lance un regard ennuyé a Hermione

\- Parle moins fort : ta voix m'agaces.

La jeune fille esquisse un sourire en voyant le visage outrée de Hermione, bouche grande ouverte et les joues rouges puis, décidant d'y mettre un peu de bonne volonté, elle dit d'une voix volontairement trainante :

\- Rappelle moi le sujet, c'est toi qui a prit la feuille.

Ravalant les répliques cinglantes qu'elle avait en tête, Hermione pose ses livres et parchemins sur la table tout en disant assez froidement

\- L'utilisation de la Rhizoma Dioscorea dans la médicomagie chinoise.

\- Je vois… As-tu commencé à chercher ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

La serpentarde ne fait aucun commentaire et s'étire lentement, faisant craquer ses os, puis referme son livre et se lève

\- Ou tu vas ?

Sans répondre, la jeune fille se dirige vers le rayon Médicomagie de la bibliothèque sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione. Ces séances de travail vont être longues.

A peine Brunhilde entre-t-elle dans la salle commune que sa sœur lui saute dessus en disant d'une voix rendue suraigüe par l'excitation

\- Hilde ! Il y a les sélections de Quidditch !

\- Euh…Oui, comme chaque années Sisi.

La jeune fille lui fait un large sourire avant de lui collé le parchemin sous le nez

\- Sauf que là, y a les deux places de batteurs qui sont vacantes ! Ainsi que celle d'attrapeur, vu que Drago a décidé d'arreter cette année et donc le nouveau capitaine, Splitz, a décidé de recruter toute une nouvelle équipe !

Brunhilde prend avec précaution le parchemin et le parcourt des yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

 _« Chers camarades de serpentard, en raison de ma nouvelle nomination au poste de capitaine et au vu des défaites successives dans la quête de la coupe inter-maison, j'ai prit la décision de former une nouvelle équipe. Les selections auront lieux ce vendredi soir a partir de 17 heures sur le terrain de Quidditch._

 _Peter Splitz, Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. »_

La jeune fille releve les yeux et regarde sa sœur

\- Sans vouloir gacher tes espoirs…Tu as conscience que cela doit faire au minimum un siècle voire deux qu'aucune fille n'a joué dans l'équipe de serpentard ?

\- Ne sois pas rabat-joie ! On a de super balais et en plus on est doué ensemble, aucune raison qu'il ne nous choisisse pas.

L'entrain de Silke et l'éclat de ses yeux font sourire Brunhilde

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je serais avec toi pour les sélections. –Elle jette un coup d'œil a sa montre- D'ailleurs on devrait y aller, il est moins le quart.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ma sœur chérie ! Allons leur montrer ce que les Von Rosen ont dans le ventre.

Les deux jumelles se regardent puis rient un peu avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les vestiaires a temps. Elles se changent en un temps record, appréciant la sensation se la tenue de Quidditch sur leur peaux puis sortent pile a l'heure.

Splitz est sur le terrain bras croisé et le regard dédaigneux. Il lance un regard surpris aux jumelles, s'étonnant qu'après toute ses années les filles tentent encore de se présenter a l'équipe. Elles n'ont pas comprit que l'on ne veut pas d'elle ? Le Quidditch c'est un sport d'homme, et il en sait quelque chose : de son mètre quatre vingt tout en muscle, il s'est déjà prit de nombreux cognards durant sa carrière de poursuiveur et sait que les filles ne supporteraient pas cela. Surtout des filles de l'aristocratie comme elles. Il finit par hausser les épaules tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient être douée de toute façon.

\- Bon, alors on commence par les gardiens, poursuiveurs, puis les batteurs et les attrapeurs. Ceux qui sont prêt allez y, les autres échauffer vous.

Brunhilde le regarde tandis qu'il prend un souaffle puis se tourne vers sa sœur qui prend son bras. Cette dernière lui souri et dit avec détermination

\- Deux tours de terrain puis les échaffements habituelles Hilde ?

\- Ok, on y va ? On aura pas le temps sinon.

Silke hoche la tête et s'élance, Brunhilde a sa suite. Au dessus de leur tête passent les aspirants poursuiveurs, s'arrachant le souaffle avec la roublardise et la violence légendaire de l'équipe de serpentard. N'y prêtant pas attention, les deux jeunes filles courent cote a cote a un rythme égal.

\- Les batteurs, à vos postes !

Silke souri et donne un leger coup dans l'épaule de sa sœur en murmurant

\- Montrons leur de quoi les Von Rosen sont capables.

Brunhilde la regarde puis souri et hoche la tête

\- Bien sur.

Elles enfourchent leur balais et s'envolent avec les autres candidats : deux cinquièmes années insignifiants, Crabbe, Goyle et Marius, de septième année. Brunhilde resserre sa main sur sa batte et regarde les cibles qu'ils doivent atteindre avec le cognard. Cela n'a pas l'air très difficile et a part Marius, les autres ne donnent pas l'impression d'être très doués. Elle échange un regard de connivence avec sa sœur puis souri en coin. Il est temps de montrer a ces macho que les filles aussi savent jouer au Quidditch !

Les premières minutes sont intenses et Brunhilde évite de peu un coup de batte de Crabbe tandis que Goyle pousse Silke sans ménagement. Déterminée a leur montrer ce qu'elle vaut, Brunhilde incline sont balais et fonce a toute vitesse vers le cognard tout en armant son bras et frappe de toute ses forces dans la balle. Cette dernière fend l'air pour venir se fracasser contre le bois de la cible, effleurant Goyle au passage. Un sourire narquois apparait sur le visage de Brunhilde tandis qu'elle regarde la cible en bois cassé en deux, puis elle se tourne vers sa sœur et lui fait un clin d'œil.

Rassenérée, Silke serre fort sa batte et vole vers un cognard, prenant Marius de vitesse, et donne un puissant coup. La balle laisse un troue à l' endroit de l'impact et la jeune fille souri avant de rejoindre sa sœur postée un peu plus haut. Ensemble, les deux jeunes filles volent et frappe les cognards ensemble, se renvoyant la balle afin d'empêcher les autres candidats de les toucher une bonne partie du temps.

Au bout de dix minutes de jeu, Peter siffle la fin de la démonstration et les jumelles retournent sur la terre ferme, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Voler a toujours été une sensation enivrante le léger vertige qui s'empare de vous dés que vos pieds quittent le sol puis qui disparait lorsque le vent siffle dans vos oreilles, l'impression de liberté totale lorsque vous effectuer vos figures dans le ciel et que vous y croisez des oiseaux. Les deux serpentardes ont appris a voler avant même de savoir marcher, avec leur balais miniature, et leur frère leur avait très tôt donné son gout du Quidditch.

Ignorants les regards noirs de Crabbe et Goyle, qui ne se retiennent que parce que leur sang est pur, elles reposent leur balais et attendent que les selections pour l'attrappeur se fassent. Il n'y a que peu de prétendants seuls Marius et Blaise se présente. Ce dernier avait fait un très bon score durant les selections de poursuiveurs et Brunhilde est convaincu qu'il sera prit a ce poste. Elle suit des yeux les deux candidats, écoutant les commentaires de sa sœur sur chacun d'entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne redescendent, une dizaine de minute plus tard.

Peter les regarde un instant, semblant délibérer intérieurement avant d'annoncer de sa voix nasillarde

\- Les poursuiveurs seront Russel et Zabini. Au poste de gardien Duggle et a celui d'attrappeur Opal. Pour les batteurs…-il survole du regard les candidats avant de dire d'un air résigné- les jumelles Von Rosen.

Les deux sœurs se tapent dans la main en se souriant largement. Poudlard n'a qu'a bien se tenir ! Cette année c'est Serpentard qui gagnera la coupe !


	4. Chapitre IV

**Coucou ! Je vous ai manqué ? :D**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent rapidement. En raison de l'absence exceptionnelle de Dumbledore toute la semaine, le cours de Magie Elementaire fut reporté, au grand agacement de Brunhilde. Alternant entre les entrainements de Quidditch, ses recherches de potentiels sympathisants de l'Ordre et ses séances de travail avec Hermione, la jeune fille n'avait plus un instant pour elle.

La serpentarde observa un instant sa partenaire forcée d'exposée. Finalement, la coopération n'était pas si difficile elles s'étaient répartie équitablement le travail et ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais. Ses yeux suivirent les boucles brunes de la jeune fille, suivant les arabesques souples avec attention. Elle finit par se concentrer sur le visage de la Née-Moldue tout en s'interrogeant sur comment une fille aussi intelligente pouvait être une impure, c'était un tel gachis de compétence.

\- Un problème, Von Rosen ?

Surprise de s'être fait prendre en train de rêvasser, la jeune serpentarde répondit avec un air bien trop désintéressé

\- Non, Granger.

\- Mais bien sur… Si tu veux faire une pause, tu peux tu sais. Tu as des cernes…

Brunhilde renifla et se redressa sur sa chaise

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils, Granger.

\- Oh vraiment ? En ce cas, tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi tu es restée a me regarder durant plus de cinq minutes sans bouger ?

\- Je me demandais juste comment quelqu'un comme toi pouvais être parmi les premières de Poudlard.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent et elle se pencha en avant tout en susurrant

\- Rassure moi…En disant cela, tu fais référence a ma maison et non a mon sang ?

La blonde eut un sourire moqueur et se pencha également au dessus de la table, le visage a quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si c'était le cas ?

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma un peu plus.

\- Tu préfères ne pas savoir.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Elle eut un ricanement moqueur avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise

\- Tu ferais presque peur, Granger. Et pour autre chose que tes cheveux pour une fois.

\- C'est sur que vous, en apparence, vous vous y connaissez. Après tout, il n'y a que ça qui compte chez les serpents.

\- N'insulte pas ma maison, tu ne sais rien des Serpentards.

\- Tout comme tu ne sais rien des Griffondor, des Né-Moldu et des Moldus.

\- J'en sais suffisamment pour dire que les premiers sont des imbéciles et les deux autres des êtres inférieurs aux sangs purs.

Brunhilde ne vit pas la claque venir mais elle la sentit, brulante, sur sa joue. Choquée, la jeune fille porta la main a sa joue tout en demandant

\- Que viens tu de faire ?

\- Je…

\- QUE VIENS TU DE FAIRE ?

Brunhilde se leva d'un bond, abandonnant son flegme habituel, pour empoigner le col de la griffondor par-dessus la table. Ses mains se serrèrent compulsivement sur le col rouge et noir tandis qu'elle dit d'une voix dangereuse ;

\- Refait ça, Née-Moldue. Ose ne serait-ce que tenter de lever la main sur moi et je te ferrais voir l'ampleur des connaissances des Von Rosen en matière de magie noire.

Elle sentait le cœur affolée d'Hermione pulser sous ses doigts et son corps trembler prés du sien et pourtant, la jeune fille soutenait son regard avec un air revêche

\- Tente de faire ça, Von Rosen, et tu verras l'étendue de mes propres connaissances.

La jeune fille posa son front contre celui d'Hermione tout en tenant son col, respirant son odeur et soutenant son regard d'un air furieux

\- Ne me tente pas, Granger. Tu t'en mordrais les doigts…

La rouge et or ne répondit rien, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Brunhilde et le souffle court. La serpentarde sent sa joue la bruler a l'endroit de l'impact, et sa colère ne fit que redoubler alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de la situation. Elle finit par repousser Hermione avec violence, satisfaite d'entendre le souffle de la jeune fille se couper lorsque son dos frappa violement le dossier de s chaise. En silence, Brunhilde prit ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque.

\- Qu'elle petite conne, cette sang de bourbe !

Brunhilde approuva à demi mot les injures de Silke. Evidemment qu'elle été dégoutée et indignée par ce qu'avait fait cette fille : la frapper comme une moldue ? Granger n'était vraiment qu'une sauvage. Bien sur, elle voulait se venger et lui faire la misère, qu'elle comprenne que l'on ne touche pas a la noble famille Von Rosen. Mais…Elle n'arrivait pas à être d'accord avec Silke. Enfin pas totalement. Cette fille…Hermione Jean Granger avait fait, quelque part, ce que énormément de personne rêvaient de faire. Elle avait oser lui dire ce qu'elle penser, lever la main sur elle lorsqu'elle était aller trop loin… Elle sait elle-même qu'elle est aller trop loin, ce qu'elle a dit était pitoyable et intolérable. Vraiment.

Brunhilde n'en pouvait plus qu'on lui fasse des courbettes. Mademoiselle Von Rosen par-ci, Miss Brunhilde par là…Tout cela pour quoi ? Parce que son sang était pur et parce que sa famille était riche. Elle ne sera jamais Brunhilde, elle sera toujours Brunhilde Von Rosen ou même seulement Von Rosen, pour ceux qui auront oublié son prénom ou l'auront confondue avec Silke. On ne connaissait d'elle que ce que la société voulait bien qu'elle montre : une parfaite Héritière. Qui la connaissait vraiment ? Autre que sa sœur…Alors oui, l'audace de cette fille l'impressionnait : elle avait osé la baffer malgré son nom, sa richesse, sa pureté, sa réputation. Elle n'était pas gryffondor pour rien. Ou alors seulement stupide.

Elle écoutait Silke éructer et cracher son venin, prendre Morgane a témoin de sa vengeance prochaine. A cause d'elle, ses considérations commencèrent à s'émietter. Elle avait soufflé sur son château de carte. Brunhilde admirait Hermione pour son intelligence, son audace et ses valeurs. Brunhilde méprisait les Nés-Moldus. Hermione était Née-Moldue. Et Brunhilde ne comprenait plus. Cette fille avait fait voler son petit monde parfait fait de livres et de masques.

Masque… Etrangement, Brunhilde avait l'impression que les griffondors, et plus précisement le trio, n'avait pas connaissance de ce mot. Hermione riait aux éclats, fronçait les sourcils, faisait la moue, rougissait, souriait, s'énervait… C'est peut être le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de masque qui l'avait poussé à l'observer ce matin.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Brunhilde ne tourna pas la tête. Une voix autoritaire ordonna a Silke et les autres de quitter la Salle Commune. La personne s'assit alors a ses coté sur le canapé. Brunhilde ne fut pas surprise de croiser les grands yeux noirs de Parvanah, ni d'entendre sa voix murmurer a son oreille

\- Qui t'as fais cette marque ?

Les doigts de la jeune iranienne parcoururent lentement le galbe de sa joue où une marque rouge été apparu. Brunhilde ferma un instant les yeux, appreciant le contact froid de sa main contre sa peau brulante avant qu'elle ne réponde

\- Rien qui ne necessite ton intervention, Ishtar…Je reglerais cela moi-même.

Les doigts se crispèrent contre sa peau, Brunhilde sentit les ongles de la jeune femme glisser sur sa peau tandis que la voix veloutée de cette dernière murmura a nouveau, pleine d'une colère froide.

\- J'ai décidé que cela me concernait. Répond a ma question.

Brunhilde rouvrit les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui de la dirigeante de sa maison. Les pupilles d'un noir d'encre luisait d'une colère sourde et d'inquiètude mélées tandis que sa main avait reprit ses legeres caresses sur la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Ishtar, je…

\- Répond moi Brunhilde…

La voix étonnement douce de Parvanah et le fait qu'elle utilise son prenom finit par décider Brunhilde a lui répondre

\- Hermione Granger.

Parvanah se rapprocha d'elle tout en chuchottant

\- Elle a osé lever la main sur toi… Sang impur, je lui montrerai ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre a toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'irannienne lui souri un peu

\- Bien sur, je lui en voudrais si elle avait fait la même chose à un autre serpentard mais… -elle pose son front contre le sien- On ne touche pas a ce qui est a moi.

Brunhilde fronça les sourcils et repoussa la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule

\- Je ne suis la propriété de personne Ishtar.

\- Que tu crois.

La jeune blonde lui lança un regard courroucé tout en serrant les dents

\- Je suis Brunhilde Von Rosen, je n'appartiens a rien ni personne si ce n'est a moi-même.

\- Mais voyons, Brunhilde, tu appartiens au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La brune attrapa impérieusement le bras de Brunhilde et le découvrit d'un geste sec, dévoilant la peau blanche de son avant bras. Elle se pencha, ignorant les tentatives de Brunhilde de se dégager, et posa ses lèvres sur son avant bras, a l'emplacement de la future marque des Ténèbres.

\- Tant que ton bras est dépourvu de la marque, tu es à moi Brunhilde. Après tout, ne suis-je pas la dirigeante de Serpentard et chef des aspirants mangemorts ?

Elle retira son bras et lança un regard noir a Parvanah

\- Ton titre, aussi honorable soit-il, ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de nous considérer comme a toi.

\- Oh mais je ne considère pas les serpentards comme a moi. Seulement toi. Et crois moi, tu finiras par être d'accord avec moi.

Elle eut un sourire charmeur et pa,ssa une main sur les plis de sa robe tout en se levant.

\- Eh bien, bon soir Brunhilde.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un grognement bien peu distingué, ce qui fit rire Parvanah.

 _« Pour qui se prend-t-elle donc ? Elle ? Appartenir a quelqu'un ? Et puis quoi encore, son frère est un adorateur des moldus ?! »_ Fulminant, la jeune fille attrappa la nouvelle édition du _Livre de Sortilège des Familles_ Noires par Adolf Lelouch et sorti de la Salle Commune de Serpentard afin de trouver un lieu où lire tranquillement.

Elle s'arrêta, perplexe, devant une porte qu'elle n'avais jamais vu avant. Se disant qu'elle ne risquait rien a exploré un peu, elle l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux. La salle était gigantesque, de taille comparable a la Grande Salle, ses murs étaient couvert de bibliothèques remplies, au centre il y avait des tatamis et des mannequins d'entrainements pour les sortilèges ainsi que divers objets pour s'entrainer au métamorphoses, plusieurs miroirs étaient disposé sur le coté droit, permettant de voir et d'ameliorer ses postures de duel. Impressionnée et ravie d'avoir trouvée cette salle, Brunhilde s'approcha des mannequins tout en ouvrant son grimoire de Magie.

\- On va bien s'amuser…

Elle souri et chercha un des sortilèges de magie noire qu'elle n'avait pas encore essayer et entreprit de le perfectionner sur un des mannequins. Elle se défoula plusieurs heures sur les mannequins magiques, enchainant magie blanche et magie noire dans une danse mortelle. Sortilège de découpe, sort d'exsangue, Expelliarmus, Incendio. Tous se mêlaient et se bousculaient au bout de sa baguette. Brunhilde ne s'aretta ni lorsqu'un morceau du mannequin explosa et frappa son bras, ni lorsque la sueur se mit a perler a son front. Elle imagina tour a tour Dumbledore, Hermione, Potter, Parvanah a la place des mannequins. Mille fois elle les tua. Mille fois ils revinrent. Le vieux fou sénile, la née-moldue indigne, le survivant abruti, la future mangemorte égocentrique… Brunhilde finit par tomber de fatigue sur les tatamis.

Ses mains au sol et le souffle court, elle fixait le tatami bleu d'un air mauvais : elle voulait tous les tuer. Elle allait tous les tuer. Lorsqu'elle serait mangemorte, quand elle gravirait les échelons et ferait parti des favoris du Lord Noir. Dumbledore mourra de sa main, tout comme Hermione, elle lui doit bien cela…Potter et Parvana, elle ne les tuera pas : le premier est a son seigneur et la deuxième dans son camps. Elle, Brunhilde Von Rosen sera la femme mangemorte la plus puissante de toute ! Elle surpassera Bellatrix, cette vieille folle avait fait son temps, et elle dépassera Parvanah ou s'en débarrassera, un accident est malheureusement si vite arrivé lors des raids. Brunhilde souri. Oui, un accident est si vite arrivé…Pour l'heure, elle doit se contenter d'être la seconde, vu l'attachement qu'a la dirigeante pour elle, elle réussira a se faire nommer dirigeante pour l'année prochaine. Elle coiffera Malfoy au poteau, de même que Silke : Brunhilde adorait sa sœur mais elle n'était pas faite pour diriger. Silke était une gentille poupée que l'on expose, pas une leader capable de mener une bataille.

Brunhilde rit. Elle sera la meilleure. Elle deviendra la meilleure. Elle fera partie de l'élite et personne ne l'en empêchera.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, vous pouvez laisser une petite review si c'est le cas :3 et même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez me dire en quoi je peux m'améliorer ^-^**


End file.
